Mr Perfect & Mr Right
by FilAng3l
Summary: When Catherine meets Mr. Perfect has she find Mr. Right? [GCR - please R&R]


***I do not own or know anyone from CSI.... don't sue me plz.... I'm just a fan!!***  
  
Summary: Catherine meets Mr. Perfect but how about Grissom?? [GCR]  
  
Title: Mr. Perfect and Mr. Right  
  
"My purse!!!" Catherine yelled as the thief ran with her bag. Catherine and Sara ran after the thief.  
  
Then they stopped as they watch a handsome man punch and kick the thief's ass.  
  
"I think this belongs to you" said the man as he handed Catherine her purse.  
  
"Thank you" said Catherine. "Your Welcome, by the way I'm Brad" said the man as he offered his hand to Catherine for a handshake. "Catherine" she replied with a smile. And this is my friend Sara, Catherine introduce. "Hi" Sara greeted.  
  
--- One week later at the CSI break room---  
  
Nick: "Where's Catherine?"  
  
Warrick: "She's on her way"  
  
Nick: "Why is she late?"  
  
Warrick: "Probably waiting for Lindsey's babysitter"  
  
Sara: "No, actually she's on a date"  
  
Nick: "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Sara: "Brad"  
  
Warrick: "The one who made the rescue?!"  
  
"Who rescued who?" asked Grissom as he entered the break room.  
  
Warrick: Brad and Catherine  
  
Grissom: Why what happened to Catherine?? And Who's Brad?  
  
Nick: "Haven't she told you?"  
  
Sara: "Well last week, we went to a restaurant to grab breakfast and on our way to the car a thief grabbed Catherine's purse. And thanks to Brad, we got Catherine's purse back."  
  
"Hey guys!" Catherine greeted with a big smile as she barged in the break room.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Sara  
  
With a sigh... "It was great!" pause then continued "He is great" putting emphasis on *he* "It shows," teased Warrick looking at Catherine.  
  
"Sara, want to join me, I'm gonna take Teakwood lessons? Brad offered to teach us for free!!" Catherine asked  
  
"And what, interrupt the two of you?" Sara said jokingly  
  
"There is nothing to be interrupted" said Catherine  
  
"Yea right" said Sara. Grissom not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation got his coffee and out the break room.  
  
"What's his problem" said Nick with a smirk as Grissom got out the break room.  
  
"Don't mind him, probably going under some middle-aged crisis!" Catherine joked. And everybody laughed.  
  
"Okay, well, I still have a lot of paper work" said Catherine as she moved her way out the break room. "Oh, hey, Sara, if you change your mind... just tell me!"  
  
"It seems like she really likes this guy" said Nick  
  
"She does" said Warrick. As the three of them head out to do their work.  
  
---Nights later---  
  
"Where is Catherine!?" Grissom asked as he entered the break room with files in his hands.  
  
"Where do you think" said Sara, Warrick gave out a smirk  
  
"Sara could you please page her" said Grissom  
  
"I already did." Said Sara  
  
Grissom got his phone and pressed the speed dial for Catherine's number. The same button he used to click often but that was before.... not anymore.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello, Catherine, where are you?"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm already parking my car Grissom. Bye"  
  
"Where is she?" asked Nick  
  
"On her way here" said Grissom  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late!!" said Catherine catching her breath as she entered the break room sweating.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" asked Warrick looking at Catherine's outfit  
  
"Well, I was in the gym then you guys won't stop paging me so I had not time to change!" Catherine explained  
  
"You were at the gym?" said Nick  
  
"Well... I was with Brad"  
  
"Oh.. out with Mr. Perfect" said Sara  
  
"Is there such thing as a perfect guy?" asked Nick  
  
"Well if your ideal man just came into life...." said Catherine  
  
"And in yours that's Brad aye" said Warrick  
  
Catherine smile and looked the other way blushing.  
  
"Catherine I suggest you change into something a little less revealing for a crime scene" said Grissom giving one of the files to Catherine.  
  
"Nick, Sara, Catherine your in this case, Warrick your on stand by" said Grissom as he head out.  
  
"What's his problem!?" said Catherine  
  
"Cath, just out of curiosity, when's the last time you talk to Grissom? I mean really talk" Nick asked  
  
"Well... let me see... hmm. God I can't even remember!" Catherine exclaimed  
  
"His your best friend, you work on the same office and you can't remember when was the last time you talked?" said Warrick  
  
"Oh God, I was too pre-occupied with Brad" said Catherine. "Go talk to him first we'll meet you at the crime scene" said Sara. Catherine headed for the door to go after Grissom.  
  
Warrick smirked and said, "His probably jealous". The other two CSI's laughed. Then they stopped and gave each other a –can it be- look.  
  
---Grissom's office---  
  
"Hey"  
  
Grissom looked up to see Catherine standing by the doorway of his office. Then back again to his paper work. Catherine sat down the chair across him.  
  
"How are you Gil?" asked Catherine  
  
"I'm fine" said Grissom still glued to his work  
  
"Sorry I haven't talked to you for a while" said Catherine  
  
"We've just talked on the phone earlier"  
  
"Grissom! You know what I meant! I'm really sorry, I can't even remember the last time I dropped by your office to say 'hi' "  
  
"Well, you don't have to say sorry Catherine, it's not your obligation"  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
"Why don't you just go back to your case okay"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Catherine walked out the office and headed to where Nick and Sara are.  
  
---- at the crime scene ----  
  
"What do we have?" asked Catherine as she approached Sara.  
  
"Broken window, dead woman" said Sara  
  
"Robbery?!" Catherine theorize  
  
"Not very likely, the woman's jewellery box is right on top of the dresser and seems like everything is still in there" Said Sara  
  
"There are pictures of the victim and a kid." Said Nick as Catherine and Sara went inside the house.  
  
Catherine went around the house... "Dolls, pictures, and a room with pink wall paper and Minnie Mouse picture together with Cindrella."  
  
"Then where's the kid?" asked Sara to no one in particular  
  
"According to the neighbor, our victim Alice Madeson, is divorced and has a 9 year old daughter" said Brass as he entered the crime scene.  
  
"We have to look for the ex-husband" said Catherine  
  
In the break room Catherine along with Nick and Sara are talking about the case.  
  
"So how's the case doing?" asked Warrick as he entered the room.  
  
....ccccrrrriiiinnnnggg......  
  
Grissom went inside the break room to get the experiment he placed in the refrigerator.  
  
"Hello!" Catherine answered her phone. "Oh, hi Brad!"  
  
"My shift isn't over yet"  
  
"I'll think about it"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh, alright"  
  
"She'd definitely like that. Pick us up at around 7"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Catherine hung up.  
  
"Are you guys going to be done by seven in the morning?" Warrick asked  
  
"My date isn't till seven pm Warrick!"  
  
"Lindsey met him already?" Asked Nick  
  
"All of you were listening" said Catherine raising her eye brow, "They've already met."  
  
******************** That night **************************** "Brad I'm really sorry but I have to go now"  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I'll drive you to work then."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Is Lindsey coming with you to work?"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Oh okay, I'll drop you both then"  
  
"Hey Linds!" Grissom greeted as soon as he saw Lindsey  
  
"Uncle Grissom!!" Lindsey ran towards Grissom and gave him a hug.  
  
"I missed you" said Lindsey  
  
"Well, I missed you too."  
  
"It's a MIRACLE! You're not late!" Nick teased when he saw Catherine  
  
"Very funny Nick"  
  
"I thought you were on a date?" said Warrick who came in with Nick.  
  
"I was"  
  
"Didn't it go very well?" Nick asked concerned  
  
"It was great like the other dates we had especially now we were out with Linds, but I wanted to be early so we can start looking for the bastard we're looking for." Said Catherine  
  
"Cath, Nick!" Sara called, "The ex-husband's here"  
  
"Okay baby, behave, mommy will go to work" Catherine said as she kissed her daughter.  
  
"So what can you say about Brad?" Warrick asked Lindsey  
  
"His great!"  
  
"Boy! You really are Catherine's daughter!!" said Warrick noticing her answer is same with her mother's.  
  
"I'll just talk to you later okay Linds" said Grissom and left.  
  
"But not as great as uncle Gil" Lindsey continued to Warrick when Grissom is already out.  
  
"So Mr. Smithens, how long have you and the victim been divorced?" asked Catherine  
  
"Almost four years now"  
  
"Why did you divorced anyway?" asked Sara  
  
"I think that is too personal"  
  
"Well, Mr. Smithens everything we ask is needed for this case to be solved" said Catherine  
  
"Well, I have some one else, she have somebody else, we kept on fighting every night and those fight have been causing trauma over our daughter so we just decided to file for divorce" Mr. Smithens explained  
  
"Do you know the victim's somebody else?" asked Nick  
  
"Well yes, Andy Henson, but the last time I talked to Alice she told me she already left him"  
  
"Does your ex-wife always confide to you her affairs?" Catherine suspiciously asked  
  
"Since the divorce we tried to be friendlier to each other for our daughter's sake and eventually we have become good friends, which is far better when we were still married!"  
  
"Uh huh, so why did she left him?" asked Catherine  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"Have she mentioned anybody else to you?" asked Catherine  
  
"Let me, ah, Joey... Joey Willis. Yea that's it Joey Willis. A co-worker of hers. My daughter said he has been visiting them often."  
  
"Well, nice talking to you Mr. Smithens."  
  
Grissom: "Brass page, let's go Warrick. Lindsey, is it okay if we leave you here for a while?"  
  
Lindsey: "Sure uncle Gil"  
  
******* In the Crime Scene....  
  
"I found his wallet" said Warrick as he opened it, "Here's an I.D, Joey Willis" he read the name on the I.D.  
  
"Let's bring him to the lab." Said Grissom as they left the crime scene. ..... In the DNA lab...  
  
Catherine: "We have to find those 2 guys"  
  
Warrick went in, "Hey guys!"  
  
Sara: "You have a case?"  
  
Warrick: "Yea a dead man. How's your case doing?"  
  
Sara: "It has progress we still have to look for our prime suspects"  
  
Catherine: "Andy Henson and Joey Willis"  
  
Warrick: "Well guess what, we've just found Joey Willis"  
  
"Oh no!" said Catherine realizing what Warrick meant.  
  
Sara: "At least now, we only have to look for one man."  
  
Catherine: "Andy Henson"  
  
Warrick: "Sara and I will start looking for Mr. Henson Cath, why don't you join Grissom in the autopsy"  
  
Catherine: "Why don't you go help Grissom!"  
  
"Bye Cath!" said Warrick as he and Sara took off quickly.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sara  
  
"I think Grissom and Catherine should talk" said Warrick  
  
"In the autopsy room?!" said Sara sarcastically "Besides, I don't think Grissom wants to talk"  
  
"Precisely! His jealous!!" said Warrick not being able to believe it himself  
  
"So what do we have?" asked Catherine as she entered the autopsy room  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Grissom  
  
"Well, seems like were on the same case" Catherine explained  
  
..........After two nights..........  
  
-- in the break room--  
  
"He did all that coz of jealousy" said Nick pertaining to Andy Henson.  
  
"Come on Nick. We've seen far more weirder cases" said Sara  
  
"Well, I hope this all gives us a lesson" said Warrick then placed his hand on Grissom's shoulder. "Jealousy won't do any of us any good."  
  
..........rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg........  
  
"Hello!" said Catherine as she grab her phone  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh come on"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"How will I know what to where, if you won't tell me!"  
  
Catherine gave out a little giggle and blushed, "You always know what to say don't you!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll be ready"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Let me guess, Brad?!" said Nick as Catherine hung up.  
  
"Are you guys free for lunch on Friday?" asked Grissom to the team  
  
"Why are you gonna treat us?" asked Warrick. Grissom nodded  
  
"All right!" said Nick and Warrick  
  
"I'm free" said Sara  
  
"I'll call Brad first"  
  
"Is he your boyfriend already?" said Grissom in an angry and irritated tone  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, why do you have to check on him on the things you'd do?" said Grissom and stormed out the break room  
  
"All right, that's it!" Catherine exclaimed and followed Grissom.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Catherine asked loudly as she baraged in Grissom's office and locked the door of Grissom's office.  
  
"Nothing's wrong"  
  
"Yea right! Like I'm that stupid!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous??"  
  
Catherine smiled wider and went a little nearer to Grissom  
  
"You are jealous!" she mocked  
  
"Stop it Catherine!"  
  
"And in denial too!"  
  
With that Grissom went to the door, "What, now your so nervous of admitting it you'd have to walk away from your own office?" said Catherine.  
  
Catherine chuckled, she likes picking on Grissom!  
  
She opened the door and went back to the break room. She got her phone and dialled the number she's been dialing often now a days.  
  
"Hello, Brad! Hey I'd have to cancel our date for tonight"  
  
"Yea, sorry, bye!" Catherine hung up  
  
Warrick raised an eye brow, "I need time to think" said Catherine once Warrick opened his mouth.  
  
On her way out.... "Hey Cath where are you going?" asked Sara entering the break room with Nick.  
  
"I'm going home, but if Grissom asks, I'm on a date!" said Catherine as she left.  
  
Sara and Nick looked at Warrick suspiciously... "Don't ask me!" said Warrick as he raised his hands in a form of surrender.  
  
........A few nights after..........  
  
"Hey guys!" Catherine greeted as she entered the break room  
  
"What's that?" asked Nick  
  
"Uh... CAKE!" said Catherine in a –isn't it obvious tone-  
  
"I know that it's cake, I mean what's the occasion?" asked Nick  
  
"Well, Brad baked it for me"  
  
"Mr. Perfect is a Mr. Chef too huh" said Sara  
  
Catherine smiled and placed the caked in the table, "Dig in!" then she went outside and when she came back in.  
  
"Guys, I want you to meet Brad, Brad this is Warrick, Nick and I believe you know Sara already" Catherine introduced as everyone gave him a smile and a handshake.  
  
Grissom was about to go in then turned around to leave but then Nick spotted him.  
  
"Hey, Grissom!" Nick called out. And of course Grissom had no other option but to come in.  
  
"Hi!" Brad greeted Grissom  
  
"Grissom this is Brad, Brad meet Grissom"  
  
"I finally meet the famous Grissom!" Brad greeted happily  
  
"Hi" Grissom said in an emotionless way  
  
"It's really nice to finally meet you guys" said Brad  
  
"Same here" said Warrick and Nick  
  
"Well see you some other time I still have to go back to work I have students waiting for me" said Brad.  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow" said Catherine as she gave Brad a kiss in the cheek and Brad waved good bye.  
  
"This is some cake!" Nick complimented  
  
"Mm Mmmm Mmmm" Warrick second the motion  
  
"Great looks, great cook, truly the ideal man!" Sara commented  
  
Catherine smiled as she sat down in the couch just beside Grissom and watched the three feasts on the cake.  
  
Grissom glared at no one hoping no one had seen it. He turned to leave not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation.  
  
"Aren't you gonna taste it?" said Catherine when she saw Grissom on motion to leave  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Are you jealous" Catherine asked for the second time but this time she's not mocking she sounds serious, she looks serious, meaning she is SERIOUS!  
  
Warrick, Sara and Nick were stunned, they paused for a moment they were shocked not really with the question but on the way Catherine had asked it.  
  
Grissom chuckled and moved a little to leave, Catherine raised her leg, and raised her eyebrow "You're not going anywhere."  
  
The three CSI's gave each other a look, and with the plates and forks they left and closed the door leaving Catherine and Grissom alone.  
  
Once the door closed Catherine stood up to be face to face with Grissom.  
  
"So...."  
  
"What do you mean so....??" Said Grissom trying to avoid Catherine's eyes and moved away  
  
"Grissom are you jealous?" once again she raised her eyebrow, she walked closer to him and he stepped back.  
  
"What are you talking about Catherine?"  
  
"Why are you moving away?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you jealous Grissom? Yes or no?" she asked in a demanding tone  
  
Grissom with his emotions taking over him.. there in no chance he can control the jealousy he feels anymore. "Yes I am, happy?!" he shouted.  
  
Catherine smiled and took a sit. She looked at Grissom in a 'please explain more' kind of look.  
  
"What!?" said Grissom when he saw Catherine's look  
  
Catherine chuckled and smiled, "Grissom!" she said in a seducing and mocking tone.  
  
"Why are you doing this!?"  
  
Catherine just gave him a smirk  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"The truth"  
  
"The truth, you want the truth?! Okay here's the the truth, I'm jealous, I am very very jealous"  
  
"And that is because??" Catherine trying to play innocent  
  
Grissom sighed, "because I love you"  
  
"Awww.... Of course you do I'm your bestfriend!" still playing innocent though she clearly understands what he means  
  
"No Catherine in a different way"  
  
"In what way then?"  
  
Grissom looked at her.  
  
"In a way like how a man loves a woman"  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Damn it Catherine I'm in love with you!"  
  
"Could you say that again?"  
  
Grissom walked nearer to her then he kissed her lightly on the lips then said, "I said I love you"  
  
......A week later.....  
  
"Whoa! You look...." Warrick didn't know what word to say, when he entered the breakroom and saw Catherine's outfit.  
  
"Stunning" Nick continued.  
  
"Catherine is that a...." Sara pointed at the ring in Catherine's finger  
  
Cahterine lift it up to reveal a diamond engagement ring. She nodded with a grin.  
  
"Mr. Perfect proposed?!" Sara stated in surprise  
  
"Congratulations Cath!" Warrick and Nick said  
  
"No, not Brad"  
  
"Huh!?!?!" Warrick responded confused  
  
"Then who?" asked Nick  
  
"The same guy I have a date with tonight"  
  
"Which is??" asked Sara  
  
"Mr. Right" said Catherine in an even wider grin.  
  
"Cath are you ready?" Mr. Right peeped in the break room. Catherine went out to give him a kiss and they left.  
  
Nick, Sara and Warrick watched as Catherine walked down the hallway holding hands with Mr. Right with jaws dropped.  
  
"I love you Cath" said Mr. Right  
  
"I love you too Gil"  
  
~END~ 


End file.
